Behind Grey Eyes
by Sabiny Yosohovy
Summary: my try on the rest of the series starts from end of book one axk
1. the battle

i am not very good at typing so sorry

disclamer i do not own anything in avatar so dont sue me

so on to the story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 1 the battle

Once the homemade iceburg was ready Katara and Aang stepped on the battlefield

"So are you ready to fight me Aang?" Katara asked.

"Bring it on Katara!" Aang shouted as he shot a water blast at Katara.

Katara dodged it with ease and sent it at Aang while he sent out his own ice blast at Katara. When they colided the ice shattered and spread through the air. One of them hit Sokka and made him fall off Appa.

"What did you do that for!" Sokka exclamed.

"Sorry!" Katara said.

Aang took that chance to fire a shot at Katara whitch she turned into a icy lance and shot it at him. He created a collom of ice and jumped on the lance than ran towards Katara who shot a water blast and sent Aang to the floor than she enclosed him in a bubble of ice. Aang melted through the floor and sneaked up through the ice. Then melted the floor and traped Katara. Aang would have won but one of the chunks of ice hit him in the head and knoked hin unconcence before he could finish the attack.

"Aang are you ok?" Katara questioned worriedly.

"Ya i'm fine." Aang answered

"Good than you passed the test, you are now an official waterbending master."

"So he could splash around in the water, what good does that do in real li...aahhhhhhh!'' Sokka screamed as a huge wave flew over him.

Aang and Katara both laughed as Sokka pouted "Ok so the little puddles are worth something in life. We should get going to King Bumi so he could teach you earthbending."

"Good idea Sokka lets keep folowing the path that we took on the way here." Aang said.

suddenly a bird appeared, dropped a letter on Appa, and flew off

"Aang its for you" Katara said

Aang read it and fell silent with a sad look on his face.

"What is it Aang?" asked Katara

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I need 1 reveiw to continue sorry about the cliffy


	2. Bumis letter

nevermind about the reviews

agian i dont own avatar or the charactors.

sorry the last chapter was so short

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 2 the letter

_**My Dear friend Aang,**_

**_This will be my last letter as the fire nation is about send a massive invasion with no way to stop it. I need totell you some important things so pay attention. you need to go to keyoshi. _**(A.N. is that how it spelled?)**_ There it an earthbending master there to teach you. Also beware of ohzi's daughter. she is the 3rd best firebender in the world the first being ohzi himself. That is all I can say as the firenation is attacking right now_**

_**your friend, **_

_**Bumi**_

_**ps i left some money in the bag**_

Aang burst into tears and tossed the letter to Katara who read it than hugged Aang to cumfort him.

"It can't be that bad. yip-yip" Sokka said as Appa flew into the air

"Do you think that King Bumi dieing isn't bad!" Katara shouted.

"that crazy king was what 107 years old he was going to die anyway."

"No it was the fire nation, they attacked." Aang said silently "I wasn't there to help, I didn't do my duties as the Avatar."

"I'm sorry Aang I didn't know'' Sokka muttered his heartfelt apoligy.

The trip was in silence for a long time than Sokka saw land and they landed.

Aangs point of veiw

"Im going to forage for some food" Sokka anounced then started to leave

"Dont pick up any rocks this time!" Katara joked.

when Sokka left Aang and Katara sat by the opening in the forest and looked over the gently rolling hills going towards the magnifacent sunset.

"Its beautiful isn't it" Katara said.

when Aang didn't answer Katara said woridly "Aang you have to stop blaming yourself for bumis death, it wasnt your fault"

When Aang still didn't Katara said " Im going to leave you hear to think, i'l be at camp when your thinking is done

_Aangs thoughts_

_She cares about me a lot_

_she's right you know_

_who are you_

_im your consience_

_my what_

_your consience, the thing that tells you right from wrong_

_ooh, you dont visit often_

_anyways, you need to stop blaming your self_

_ok_

_that was easer than i thought_

_you are my thoughts you dont think_

_its just a saying, anyways you should talk to katara and tell her your done thinking about it_

_ok_

Aang stood up and left the now dark clearing to the campsite

"Hey Katara I thought about what you said." Aang said.

"And"

"You were right."

"Good now you can stop being depresed."

"Hey Katara I need to ask you something."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

another cliffy sorry

it was a little sad


	3. airbending lesson

for the last time i dont own avatar

onto the chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

airbending lesson 1

"What?" Katara asked.

"I've ben thinking and I know you will probibly say no but..." Aang said

"Spit it out!"

"Wouldyouliketomasterall4bendingsandbreaktheAvatarcycle?"

"Huh"

"Would you like to master all 4 bendings and break the Avatar cycle?"

"What."

"WOULD YOU LI...

"I heard you but I can't believe what you just said and why, but I say yes."

"Thanks Katara. I asked because I don't like it when people think that I am the only one who can master all the bendings. It is just stupid that I am all honered because my past lives have mastered them. Anyone can actualy master all 4 bendings if they tried. But remeber you must learn firebending."

"That is a chance i'll have to take. When is the first lesson?"

"Glad you asked, now."

"Ok i cant wait."

"Feel the wind blowing, see the way it moves,examine how free spirited it is, got it?"

"Ya."

"Ok time for some bending."

"Realy?" Katara asked rembering the time she glided at the Northern Air Temple and hoping it would be even better.

"Try to move the air back and forth like this." Aang put his arms forword and moved his body back and forth

"Like this." Katara asked doing it peferctly

"Yes great job keep praticing till you feel the airs preasence."

_she looks so cute when shes airbending-wait what am I thinking shes my best friend_

"Aang."

_you like her end of story_

_hey mr. consience_

"Aang?"

_shut it_

_ooh someones grumpy_

"AANG." Katara snaped out

"Sorry." Aang said snapping out of his thinking

"I'm ready."

"Good, do the same thing only try to move the air as fast as you can only forword this time."

Katara shot the air very quick and made Aang stagger a few steps backword

**A few hours later**

"What are you doing!" Sokka asked bewilderd.

"Aang is teaching me airbending."

"What!"

Suddlenly Katara sent a well aimed air blast at Sokka and went back to camp sending leaving Sokka standing confused

Aang walked back to camp with Sokka explaining to him the events of the day.

"Aang you forgot something"

Aang through the sack of coins at Katara. When she caught it with the air thing that Aang did when Bumi through the chicken at him.

"Whare did you learn that" Aang asked

"I Practiced while you weren't looking ."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

finaly i finished a chapter without a cliffy

the next chapter is going to be about zuko

dont expect an update soon im going to a place with no computer for the weekend and monday sorry


	4. zukos thoughts

for those of you who are still reading this story I'd like you to know thanks and keep reveiwing

I am making a Danny Phantom one-shot soon Zuko rocks it will be dxs and titled _"Sleepwalking in Amity Park". _How do you create a bio?

onto the story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

big decisions

Zuko was still thinking very hard when Iroh barged into the room.

"What is it uncle, can't you see I'm concentrating?" Zuka said frustrated at his uncle for breaking his concentration "Do you bring any news about the Avatar?"

"You are in grave danger." Iroh said showing him wanted posters with both his and Zuko's face on them. "Yes I bring knews about the Avatar but you may not like some of it."

"What is it, I am used to disappointment."

"Your sister..."

"What about her." Zuko asked his eyes flashing with hatred and anger just for a brief moment then subsided.

"She is trying to catch the Avatar."

The veiw shifts to outside the ship as Zuko yelled "WHAT!" and the birds near the river flew as quick as they can to get away from the tearible screaming

the veiw shifts back inside the ship as Iroh said "The news isn't over yet, I have knews that he is heading to Kyoshi island agian."

"Good, set sail at once." Zuka said as his uncle leaves him in his room to think as he had done a lot lately

_What should I do when I capture the Avatar, if I turn him in then I will be executed _

_I say that you should stop trying to regain your honor and become the person you once were, the person who would risk anything to save just a few people who were noble to our father instead of the person who is trying anything _

_It's not that easy you've seen what happens when I do that _

_You should join the Avatar, than you can have revenge_

_Join with him why would I do that_

_Why not_

_Good question_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay i finished the chapter early


	5. airbending lesson 2

another airbending lesson yay

keep reviewing people

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Airbending lesson 2

_I'm telling you I don't like her_

_yes you do_

_no I don't_

_why not_

_because I'm a monk_

_so_

_I cant love anyone_

_you love her_

_no she's just a friend_

_not to you_

_she loves someone else_

_who_

_Haru_

_no she doesent_

_Jet_

_Guess agian_

_zuko grrrrr_

_Nope_

_well not me_

_yea you_

_nope_

_yep_

_shut up _

_ha you are mad because you like her_

_no way_

_I'm going to bed_

_ok by_

"Hey Aang, when's the next lesson?" Katara asked

"When do you want one?" Aang asked back

"Now I guess."

"Ok, Sokka pull Appa down"

"Why do I always have to steer Appa?" Sokka asked

"Because your good at it."

"ok."

**a while later**

"What are you going to teach me today?" Katara asked

"How about how to create the airballs that you can ride." Aang said

"Ok, how do I do that?"

"First jump and spin, like this" Aang said deminstrating the move.

"Is this ok?" Katara asked

"Keep trying."

"Now?"

"Nope."

"Is this good?"

"Almost."

**a few hours later**

"Now?"

"Nope.

"Im never going to be able to do this. Why can't I just jump and spin the air around?" Katara asked while doing the move corectly

"Katara you did it!" Aang said

"Wow that was wierd."

"Ok now try focusing the air into a ball beneath you." Aang said while demunstrating it

**a while later**

"Ok I got it."

"Good, now land on it and ride it."

"Ok I think I got it." Katara said riding the airball while laughing

"Good the lessons over."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

r&r


	6. authers note

big authers note

i had my computer shut down and we needed a new one so chapter 6 will come asap

bye


	7. moonlit moment

the real chapter 6 is up

i need more reviews only have 6

thank you for the reiviews reviewers

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the not-so-great airbending race

the race coarse consests of 2 parts, a forest and a small field. The forest has many obsticals and a few turn points and many trees to dodge. The "field" is more along the terms of a battlefield, where the racers can do what ever they can to win and become triumphant over all the others. And here is your host Sokka!

Sokka appears through a door

"Free food! Free food!" Sokka exclamed "Where is the free food!"

"What free food?" the narator says (me)

"You mean I wondered through the forest following the signs Free food this way and went up about 500 flights for no free food?"

"Fine I will give you your food if you do something for me after."

"Anything for the great holy wonder of food."

"Ok here is your food."

Sokka starts bowing down and worshiping the table covered with a lot of food, about 2 tons of it.

"Sokka?"

Sokkas mind

_(choir singing)_

_food glorious food, wonderfull food heavenly food gloooorrrriooooousssss fooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood_

real life

"Sokka!"

Sokka starts eating everything on the table.

"Sokka if you eat that much you will explode!"

"Who do you think you are, Katara?

"Seriosly."

"Uh-huh." Sokka eats it all

**Due to technical dificulties we have a short break**

Its cruuuuuuuuuuuuuunchy its muuuuuuuuuuuuuuunchy its Appa-os

3 seconds after you you eat this breakfast cerial you will feel so supercharged with such a sugar rush that you will fly like our favorite friend Appa.

**We are now back**

"Are we ever going to get to race because I am getting a little board?" Katara asked

"Lets just go back to the campsite."Aang said

Upon arival Momo came to great them by jumping on Aang and knocking him down.

"Hey where is Sokka?" Katara asked when she noticed the campsite empty.

**later that night**

Aang comes out of his tent to look at the stars and think.

_So I love her what if she doesn't love me-_

_she does_

_-shutup, and if she does I am to afraid to ask because we might not be friends anymore_

Aang goes to his tent and Katara comes out.

_So I love him what if he doesn't love me-_

_he does_

_-shutup, and if he does I am to afraid to ask because we might not be friends anymore_

Aang comes out because he left his water skin out, than he notices Katara.

"Hi." Aang said

Katara looks up at Aang "Hey."

Aang notices his water skin by the remains of the fire and moves toward it. When he gets to it Katara reaches for it at the same time as he does and his hand lays over hers. They both blush and turn away

Aang lookes up in the sky. "Wow, Katara look up at these stars, their beautiful."

"They're like that every night."

"Ya but tonight is different, its the night I was born."

"What! why didn't you tell me that earlier, whe coud have had a party like we have at the South Pole."

"In the monistary we always gazed at the stars when someone was born, like we are doing no- what's that"

"Wow a shooting star, make a wish Aang."

Aang has a puzzled look on his face "Is that another water tribe thing?"

"Yes, sigh sometimes I miss my home."

"So do I Katara, so do I"

They both go back to there tents to end another day.

sokka appeares out of nowhere an says "I'm hungry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

finaly im done i need 2 reveiws to post a new chapter

next chapter a fortunate visit


	8. look out Aang

hey im back i was gonna quit but i got the reviews but i wonder how you found this fic

sorry its short but i got in a plot delimma and i just want the story back where people can find it

anyways lets see whats up with the avatar and his friends

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara got up and left her tent to find Aang, and suprisingly, Sokka ready to go. She packed up and got on her furry friend Appa. when she was in the air she remembered the great experience of fling through the air at the northern air temple, the rush of the air, the exilerating drops, the breathtaking veiws, and the intencity of flying its self, she longed to fly.Aang still had only one staff and she needed him to teach her how to fly using airbending.

"Aang, do you by any chance have another way to fly besides useing the staff, because I was wondering if you can teach me how?" Katara asked

"There is one way, but it is very hard only a great airbender can do it. So I think your up to the challenge." Aang said with a smile.

"Thanks Aang but il never be as good of an airbender than you"

"Aang, Katara quit your flirting and look!" Sokka yelled

bellow them was zukos ship.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

told you it was short

sorry dont hurt me i have a baseball bat and im gonna use it

read and review

and my next chappie is gonna be longer and a zuko one


End file.
